1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device including a side-light type backlight unit, light entering an end surface of a light guide plate travels inside the light guide plate and exits from a front surface of the light guide plate (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-276531). As a light source of the backlight unit, a light emitting diode (LED) is generally used. The LED is mounted on a flexible wiring board and is arranged so as to face the end surface of the light guide plate. Further, an optical sheet is arranged on the front surface of the light guide plate.
When the flexible wiring board is fixed to an end portion of the front surface of the light guide plate with a light-shielding double-sided tape, on the front surface side of the light guide plate, there is formed a gap from which the light guide plate is exposed between the light-shielding double-sided tape and the optical sheet. Light exiting from the gap does not pass through the optical sheet and enters a display panel from an end surface thereof. Therefore, when the display panel is obliquely viewed, the light of the LED may be directly observed, which causes a problem of display quality degradation.